


Be still my beating heart

by GrimmNighter



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, saimota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmNighter/pseuds/GrimmNighter
Summary: Shuichi plans to confess his feelings to Kaito.It doesn't go as anticipated.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 34





	Be still my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Shuichi is Trans  
> he doesn't have bottom surgery  
> top surgery is left ambiguous  
> the words clit and pussy are used. if you don't like those words then don't read  
> and if don't like those words and read it despite my warning and decide to bitch in the comments I will treat you like the idiot you are.

Shuichi looks up at the clock in his room.

It’s almost time

He tries to calm his heart which is trying to beat out of his chest. He’s been on edge ever since he decided that this was the night he was going to do it.

Tonight he’s gonna confess to Kaito

He’s been agonizing over this for months, for the longest time he couldn’t figure out if these were platonic or romantic feelings. But after a while of getting butterflies in his stomach whenever Kaito would smile at him. He figures definitely romantic. No denying it anymore. 

When the clock hits midnight he gets up and heads to the courtyard to meet up with Kaito and Maki. His palms are unusually sweaty.  
His heart is pounding in his chest, making it hard to breathe, he’s very nervous. He doesn’t know if he can go through with this.

What if Kaito rejects me?  
What if he isn’t gay?  
Oh god if he rejects me I’ll never be able to show my face around him anymore….

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize that Kaito is right in front of him.

“Shuichi?” Kaito asks while waving a hand in front of Shuichi’s eyes “helloooo earth to shuichiiii”  
Shuichi jolts “o-oh u-um sorry”  
Kaito’s brow furrows in worry “are you alright dude? You seem really dazed”  
“I-i’m fine don’t worry”  
Kaito smiles and it makes Shuichi feel butterflies in his stomach  
“Alright, that’s good! Can’t have my sidekick not feeling good!”

Shuichi smiles and they head over to Maki in the courtyard to begin their training.

~timeskip cause I’m lazyyyyy~

After they were done with their training everyone was ready to go back to their rooms.  
“U-um Kaito c-can you stay here for a second? I need to talk to you” Shuichi has to force himself to not throw up due to being so nervous. Kaito turns towards him as Maki walks away.  
“Sure! What do you wanna talk about??” Kaito puts his hands on his hips and looks at Shuichi.  
Kaito eyes him with the same worry he had in his eyes earlier “you’re fidgeting again. Are you sure you’re okay you didn’t push yourself did you?” Shuichi shakes his head no. He’s struggling to say this. His heart is pounding in his chest.  
“Shuichi?”

“I REALLY LIKE YOU!” Shuichi mustered up the courage to say it. It came out a lot louder than he wanted to and he covers his face with his hands really embarrassed.  
Kaito stands there with wide eyes, obviously taken aback by Shuichi shouting that.  
“What?”  
“I-i like y-you….l-like a lot”  
“You don’t mean in a friend way do you”  
Shuichi shakes his head.

Oh god  
He’s gonna reject me isn’t he  
I knew it. I’m such an idiot!

Shuichi tears up and is about to leave until he feels Kaito’s hand on his shoulder.  
He looks up and sees that Kaito’s face is about as red as he is.  
Kaito leans forward and plants his lips on Shuichi’s.  
The smaller man is obviously very surprised by this but he slowly starts to return the kiss.

Shuichi slowly wraps his arms around Kaito’s neck pulling him closer into the kiss.  
The kiss deepens and soon they add some tongue to kiss. The blue-haired male feels something cold against his tongue and yelps, pulling away from the kiss and putting a hand over his mouth.  
“W-what was that?!”  
“What was what?”  
“I-I felt something cold in my mouth!”  
“Oh, you mean this?” Kaito sticks out his tongue showing off his tongue piercing, it’s a small black metal ball with a pink star on it. Shuichi blushes a bit as his thoughts go south.  
“Since when have you had a tongue piercing?”  
“I’ve had it for a while”  
“O-oh”  
“Can we continue what we were doing?”  
Shuichi nods and soon they are making out yet again.

Kaito picks Shuichi up and carries him over to the picnic tables, sitting the small male on top of one.  
The kiss gets more steamy and a little desperate on Shuichi’s side.  
They soon pull away for breath, and he gets pinned against the picnic table.  
Kaito starts to pull Shuichi’s pants off.  
“K-Kaito w-wait!”  
Kaito had already pulled Shuichi’s underwear down, exposing him.  
“Oh, that’s why you wanted me to wait”  
Shuichi’s face is extremely red, in between his legs was a pussy, a very wet one.  
“S-sorry I should have told you”  
“It’s fine I don’t care”  
“Y-you don’t?”  
“Not really I mean it’s your body man, it shouldn’t matter what I think”  
Shuichi smiles at that.  
“Do you wanna continue?” Kaito asks tilting his head.  
Shuichi nods very enthusiastically causing Kaito to chuckle. 

Kaito gets down on his knees between Shuichi’s legs, the smaller male sits up to see what he’s doing. Then he feels something warm and wet against his clit and he shudders and lets out a soft moan. His hands go to Kaito’s hair gripping it and messing it up as the purple-haired man eats him out. He moans louder each time the cold tongue piercing laps against his clit.  
“K-Kaito o-oh fuck~” Shuichi moans and whines. The pressure starts to build up till the stimulation just stops and he whines looking down at Kaito. The darker-skinned male stands up and pins the pale one to the table again. “K-Kaito why’d you stop? I-i was getting so close” Shuichi whines. “You can’t cum till I say you can” Kaito growls in his ear. That shut the smaller man up. 

“Goddamn, you’re so wet~ what were you thinking about while we were training?~ were you thinking about how much you wanna get railed?~” Kaito whispers in the blue-haired man’s ear causing him to shudder and whimper. “Is that what you think about when we’re training?~ Getting railed so hard you’re screaming in pleasure~” Shuichi whimpers and squirms trying to get any sort of friction on his clit, just something to ease the pressure built up in his groin.  
“Oh what’s this getting needy are we?~” Kaito reaches down to rub Shuichi’s clit with the pad of his thumb. The blue-haired male presses up against his hand wanting more only to gasp when two of Kaito’s fingers sink into his throbbing pussy. Kaito moves his fingers in and out opening and closing them and searching around for that one spot. 

”k-Kaito p-please stop teasing!~” Shuichi is so close to begging he just wants Kaito to take him already. He’s desperate! He needs release! He starts whining and whimpering while grinding down on Kaito’s hand. Soon the taller man takes his fingers out of Shuichi, and he watches red-faced as Kaito licks Shuichi’s juices off his hand. “So needy~” Kaito chuckles as he unzips his pants and whips his cock out. It’s rock hard and dripping pre. Shuichi stares at it. Oh god, it’s massive! Will that even fit!?

“We’ll have to go raw since I wasn’t expecting this so I don’t have a condom.” Kaito lightly rubs the tip of his cock against Shuichi’s quivering pussy “but that look on your face makes me believe that you don’t mind one bit~” 

“P-please..”  
“Please what?~”  
“R-rail me”  
“What was that?~”  
“Rail me!”  
“Sorry I can’t hear you~ you’ll have to speak up~”  
“OH GOD KAITO RAIL ME PLEASE!!~”

The taller man chuckles and slams into Shuichi full force causing the smaller male to scream out in pleasure. Kaito doesn’t give Shuichi any time to adjust to the girth of his cock and starts slamming in and out of him, the smaller male is screaming in pleasure and gripping onto Kaito for dear life. Yeah, it hurts a little but the pleasure outweighs the pain by a LOT. 

Shuichi is enjoying this so much. Not just because every single sweet spot is getting hit but also because of how much he loves Kaito. He loves him so so much. He pulls Kaito closer and kisses him, a little messily, and holds onto him as he continues to get pounded. One of his hands goes into Kaito’s hair and pulls, earning a groan from the purple-haired man. 

The pressure keeps building up until it spills over and Shuichi cums hard squirting, and screams out in pleasure. Kaito pulls out and spills all over Shuichi’s stomach with a guttural groan. 

Kaito stands up to look at the mess they made, and the mess he made of Shuichi. The blue-haired man was drooling and covered in cum. Both of them are panting heavily. 

“K-Kaito..”  
“Yeah?”  
“I l-love you”  
“I love you too Shuichi”


End file.
